Penelope Taynt
Penelope Taynt is Amanda's 12-15 year-old intelligent, obsessed, crazed, sociopathic, rude, clumsy and mischievous self-proclaimed number one fan. She is portrayed by Amanda Bynes herself. Personality Penelope is depicted as an Amanda-crazed technology wiz. She also has the odd habit of interjecting the word "please" in almost all her sentences (though in her website she explains that she was always told to say "please" when she wants something, hence 'Amanda, please!' since she wants to meet Amanda). Between segments in every show, she uses some harebrained scheme to try and meet Amanda, often with the help of Drake, Josh, or her brother Preston, but never succeeds, though she is at times exceedingly close to doing so. Schemes include cloning Amanda from her toenail (but it turns out to be Drake's), having a bloodhound lead her to Amanda by following her scent, and often breaking into Amanda's dressing room. She frequently interviews people who know Amanda in an attempt to be pointed in the right direction. On rare occasions, Penelope invades skits already in progress (Most notably "Cooking with me" where she is chased by Security, and steals the pot to try and carry Amanda with her, but Amanda comes up from the hole in the pan). Her brother Preston has met Amanda and sometimes asks if she could meet Penelope; Amanda always says she can not. She once shared a romantic relationship with Trevor, Barney's son, for a while. However, just as she was about to meet Amanda, she willingly gave up the opportunity and kissed Trevor just as Amanda walks by, unseen by the two. Taynt makes an appearance in the All That episode guest starred Amanda Bynes, once again chasing after her idol. Physical description She normally wears a vest, a plaid shirt and gray shorts, as well as large framed black eyeglasses also. She wears black, boot-like shoes. She has a tattoo of Amanda's face on her abdomen, Which is only seen once. On the show she runs a fansite, AmandaPlease.com, which is actually an official site created for the series. Trivia *Many fans of The Amanda Show have believed that Penelope was played by a different person, as both she and Amanda herself appear on the stage at marginally the same time. *There were a few times she and Amanda were in the same room together. **She replaced an actress who was supposed to play a mummy and got her eyes covered with bandages. **When she got on stage she was surrounded by Amanda look-likes. **She was looking for hot sauce forPreston TayntPreston's friends' pizza. **When she leaves, she finds a sandwich for Preston. *Penelope seems to be a techwiz as she made www.amandaplease.com, a robot, a cloning machine, a giant megaphone, etc. *Ironically in the series, Penelope has met/Interacted with all the other Amanda show main/guest stars but yet to have met Amanda. *She seems to be skilled in the martial arts as she was able to stand on equal ground with Amanda's Martial Art's teacher, Nikko, for the entire episode. *Fans thought that when Amanda guest starred in the new All That, Penelope would finally meet her. *Penelope once dreamed of winning an award for best fan site and got a chance to meet Amanda. *She has ruined five sketches in the show. **She climbed into Amanda's bedroom when Drake and Johnny were in the middle of a pirate skit. **She took over satellite when Drake, Josh and their friends were watching a movie. **She complained that Amanda wasn't in a sketch with Drake, Josh, and Nancy. **She kidnapped Phillip Van Dyke in order to see if Amanda would come looking for him. **When there was a cooking skit, she stole the pot thinking Amanda was inside. *It is said that Penelope lives near the Amanda show studio as she knows exactly where it is. * *Penelope's last appearance in the show was when she was sent to a school psychologist. *Penelope always shows people (excluding Amanda/Barney/Cathy) her website. * She once offered a $100 bounty to anyone who could bring her Amanda. * Quotes *You're wasting my life. *Why do it? *Hello please. *Where is Amanda, please? *My name is Penelope Taynt, I'm Amanda's # 1 fan please! *I have my own Amanda website, www.amandaplease.com! *The time has come for me to finally meet Amanda, please! *Preston asks for her to make him a sandwich No! *after she mentions about her website to show someone on her laptop computer It hangs from my neck! *Fare thee well! *Don't care. *Hi-ya! Please. *Why is that? *Aaaaaahhhhh Please! she misses the chance being so close to meeting Amanda Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Amanda portrayals